


Pomegranates

by Icechild



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU) Shenanigans, Prank Wars, Pranks, Protective Dick Grayson, Robin bonding, batfam, brother bonding, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: The Robins get bored. Never a good thing. Jason decides to prank the pranking master that was his older brother, but does he take it too far?





	Pomegranates

Robins were seasonal birds Seasonal like fruits and flowers. Robins In Gotham were symbols of hope and power. Beings that ran next to the Dark Knight in the dead of night. They were capable of causing damage beyond comprehension and saving thousands on their own will alone. 

The Wayne family was among the most prominent families in the country. They had wealth worth billions and the reputations of careless, reckless, and so much more. Bruce Wayne and his children were icons in Gotham city. Almost as much as Batman and his Robins. Funny.

The Wayne boys caused so much trouble in the city. Enough to be banned from sled riding hills and arcades. Eventually they would get bored at home and venture out of the manor to find some sort of entertainment.

The thing about the Wayne boys was being bored was very dangerous.

Jason was out walking the manor grounds when he found a lone pomegranate bush. It was a little past noon so he figured a snack was well in order. It wasn’t until he was sucking the juices off his fingers that he got an idea. See, Robin’s love pranks, and none of them have ever landed a proper prank on their oldest brother. 

Fifteen minutes later found Jason, Tim, and Damian all sitting together in the garden looking at the red fruit hanging on the bush.

“What is the meaning of this Todd?”

“Listen. Dickhead pranks all of us all the time. I say we get some revenge.”

“What’s your pla?”

At least Tim was on board.

“What’s the one thing that will always get Dickiebird riled up?”

Damian and Tim both just looked at him.

“Us.”

“You want us to make ourselves sick on fruit? Grayson will laugh.”

Leave it to the demon spawn to miss the obvious. Just like his father.

“No. I say we fake an attack and scare him.”

“I don’t know Jay.” Tim shifted. “That might be going too far.”   
“I’m in.”

Tim and Jason both looked at Damian with confusion.

“Then we can finally prove that Grayson cares for me the most.”

Tim shook his head.

“Okay, well, you guys have fun. I’ll be inside.”

“Demon. For once we’re on the same side.”

“It’s a fragile alliance Todd.”

* * *

Dick had wanted to go for a walk around the manor grounds. He’d been coupled up inside for so long he felt like he was going stir crazy. He knew if he walked along the shrubs in the back he’d find a fountain with a sculpted lady who looked like his mom. Then his phone buzzed with a text from Jason.

‘Garden. Emergency.’

Instantly Dick went running. What he saw when he got there nearly made his heart stop. Jason and Damian were both collapsed on the ground with red covering their bodies. He didn’t waste a second running over and checking their pulses. Jason groaned before he could touch Damian.

“Jay?”

Dick was instantly with his little brother.

“Dick…”

“Jay. Talk to me. What happened?”

“You should know…”

His eyes fluttered closed and Dick shook him roughly. He couldn’t see any wounds where was the blood coming from?

“Jason stay awake and talk to me.”

“You...Should know…”

“What? What should I know?”

He was getting hysterical. Training be damned he couldn’t lose his brothers again.

“Jason. What should I know?”

Jason’s mouth opened like he was about to talk but laughter just came out. Dick nearly dropped him.

“It’s a prank.”

“What?”

Damian sat up in his spot and pouted.

“Honestly Grayson. You’d think you could tell that this wasn’t blood.”

“I thought you were dying!”

Dick was up on his feet and soon so were his brothers.

“Dick look-”

Jason was cut off by a bone crushing hug from his big brother.

“Never do that again. I can’t-”

“Sure Dickie. We aren’t leaving.”

“We already did our dying Grayson. We’re done with it now.”

To think it all came from a single pomegranate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I give this more chapters of other pranks the boys do on each other and the other members of the family? Let me know in the comments! Thank you all so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
